


A Trip to Heaven

by LaMariposaRoja



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMariposaRoja/pseuds/LaMariposaRoja
Summary: After a bit of wandering around this new Earth, Michael decides that it's time to pay heaven a little visit.





	A Trip to Heaven

Playground/Gates of Heaven – Mid Day 

MICHAEL steps onto the playground, casually looking around at the vacant area as he approaches the sand box. 

INDRA  
Wait! Hold up there.

A man dressed in all gray pops up from the climbing castle. With a paper bag conspicuously covering a bottle in one hand and a noticeable sway to his walk, he hooks an arm around a pole and slides down and around like a firefighter. Once his feet hit the ground, he lets out a loud sigh and saunters towards MICHAEL. 

INDRA  
Alright, Winchester…Dean, was it?

MICHAEL gives no response. 

INDRA  
I can’t let you touch that sandbox, man. You wouldn’t live to see your sandcastle if you tried…So, if you could just be a good little boy—  
INDRA studently stops. Taking another look at the man standing before the sandbox, his expression turns more serious. 

INDRA  
No…

MICHAEL  
Hello, brother.

INDRA stays still, like a deer caught in headlights for a second. Then, a small smile creeps its way onto his face. 

INDRA  
I can’t believe it! You’re finally here! You can…you can help us.

MICHAEL squints his eyes a bit, looking at the bottle in INDRA’s hand. INDRA follows his gaze and embarrassedly hides the bottle behind him. 

MICHAEL  
Where are the other guards?

INDRA  
It’s just me…Only me.

MICHAEL looks skeptical, still facing INDRA he turns his head to eye the inscription in the sand. 

INDRA  
The rest of the angels are in heaven. They’re waiting for you. Please–

INDRA gestures towards the box. The sands shift, and a gray cloud rises up, opening the portal. MICHAEL carefully turns and steps forward, disappearing inside of the mist. 

~*~

Heaven – Time Unknown. 

MICHAEL walks through the long corridor towards the main meeting room in Heaven, taking note of how different this Heaven is compared to the one in his world – especially noticing how the lights appear to flicker every so often. He finally makes it to his destination, tilting his head a little as he sees the white throne in the center. The room is empty, but from around the corner NAOMI enters quickly, a surprised expression on her face. 

NAOMI  
Michael!

MICHAEL looks to NAOMI but says nothing. 

NAOMI  
We weren’t expecting you so soon…sir.

MICHAEL takes another gander around the room, then stares intently behind NAOMI, just above her shoulders. NAOMI stoically looks forwards, but her body language remains stiff, especially as MICHAEL takes a step to circle around her. 

MICHAEL  
What’s happened here?

NAOMI  
A long story – but nothing good. For right now, our numbers have been greatly depleted and our power grows weaker by the day.

The lights in the hallway flicker and one light bulb bursts with a resounding pop and flash of sparks. NAOMI sighs.

NAOMI  
We are losing Heaven!

MICHAEL  
How many are you?

NAOMI  
Ten.

MICHAEL begins to laugh, a slow, deep laugh low in his throat. NAOMI watches on as the archangel continues his little walk around the room, finally settling next to the white throne-like chair. 

NAOMI  
Is something…funny?

MICHAEL  
No. It’s not. Not at all.

MICHAEL fully faces NAOMI, his expression dark as he looks at her through a deeply furrowed brow. 

MICHAEL  
How could you have let things get so out of hand?

NAOMI  
We don’t—

MICHAEL  
I’ve heard of your world’s little diversion of the apocalypse. But truly, you were never able to advert the real crisis. And now Heaven is falling into ruin because there are no leaders amongst you sheep!

NAOMI  
You’re correct. We have let the situation get out of hand. But please, brother! Try to understand—

MICHAEL  
Oh, I think I understand quite enough. I understand that you allowed Lucifer – the Devil – to reside right here to play God.

NAOMI bows her head in shame. 

NAOMI  
He tricked us.

MICHAEL  
And you listened to him! You allowed him to sit here and make a mockery of all that is sacred – of all that our Father has entrusted to us! To you! You are weak. And you are broken.

MICHAEL says the last line with a look directed over NAOMI’s shoulders. A few other angels now stand in the hallway, DUMA stands in the middle and they all look on with hurt expressions. A silver angel blade slips out from DUMA’s sleeve as she steadily starts to advance. But before she can take her third step, NAOMI raises a hand to stop her and her little posse freezes. 

NAOMI  
You are right, Michael. We are weak, and we are broken. We have fallen to the lies of the Devil and we have lost our way in our mission. But we are not going to last much longer without a miracle. When we first heard of your entry into our world, we were fearful. We thought that you would destroy the last fragments of Heaven in your scourge of the Earth. But now – seeing you here, seeing you like this – I can believe that your vision is our last hope; Heaven was never meant to last this long! Just as the world was meant to end, we too were meant to follow the humans. But that plan failed and now we are left to rely on blind luck rather than careful planning to keep our heads above water. God called us to be shepherds. But without us, the souls in Heaven will fall and humanity will truly be left at the mercy of the wolves.

NAOMI takes a step closer to MICHAEL, only an arm’s length between them. 

NAOMI  
So, I beg you, Michael. Please help us to set things right. We need a leader! We need you.

MICHAEL stares deeply at NAOMI. Then, suddenly, he raises a hand, laying his palm on top of NAOMI’s forehead. The other angels rush forward, but NAOMI stops them again with a steady hand. NAOMI looks at MICHAEL without fear, and slowly closes her eyes. A glowing light begins to emanate from MICHAEL’s hand, spreading quickly throughout the room. NAOMI falls to her knees as the light dies down and MICHAEL removes his hand. DUMA looks horrified, as do the rest of the angels. But just as DUMA begins to take a step, NAOMI rises to her feet once more. Another brilliant light display appears as a pair of dark, shadowy wings – thick and full – unfurl from NAOMI’s back. Her eyelids open to reveal a set of glowing blue eyes. The feeling of awe is just as radiant at the light coming from NAOMI, and the angels only stare. 

Finally, the commotion dies down and NAOMI smiles gratefully at MICHAEL. 

MICHAEL  
You’ll need your wings if you are going to follow me. I can guide you towards a paradise not exclusive to the humans. I am not a destroyer, and this is not a conquest. I am only following my duty – my destiny.

NAOMI  
I know. And we are honored to humbly serve your cause.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with how this one turned out, but I hope I got my main points across. I am SO ready for the angels to get their wings back! It's about time! And who better to do so than Michael?


End file.
